greatest_moviesfandomcom-20200215-history
Avengers: Endgame
Avengers: Endgame is a 2019 superhero science fiction film and the 22nd film in the Marvel Cinematic Universe. It is the sequel to Avengers: Infinity War. Plot Ever since his encounter with Captain Marvel back in 1995, Nick Fury abelieved that a group of unique individuals with supernatural abilities could come together and protect Earth from otherwordly threats, this idea came to become The Avengers. For years the Avengers worked together to protect Earth, but a conflict over the Sokovia Accords split the Avengers apart, as a result they were unable to stop Thanos the Mad Titan from obtaining all six Infinity Stones and erasing half of the population in the universe. Nick Fury was one of the victims of the Decimation but right before he dissapered he sent an S.O.S. call to Captain Marvel who soon enough reached Avengers HQ. Tony Stark and Nebula, the only two survivors of the Battle of Titan, were stranded at the Benetar about to run out of oxigen when Captain Marvel found and brought them back to Earth. Back home Tony scolded the Avengers for not listening to him when he said Earth needed protection beyond the Avengers before collapsing. Carol Danvers suggested finding Thanos and taking the Infinity Stones to bring back all the Decimation victim, with Nebula telling the group were Thanos left. What's left of the Avengers raided Thanos' retirement farm only to find a broken defenseless Thanos; using the Infinity Stones to snap his fingers nearly killed him and now he destroyed the stones to ensure no one can undo his victory. Enraged, Thor decapitated Thanos knowing their victory over him was hollow as now there was nothing that could bring back all of the victims. Five years later, planet Earth succumbed to despair and chaos over the loss of half of the population, Captain Marvel returned to space to scout any planets she could find only to find every society she ran into to also be in total disarrayas well. One day a rat walked over Luis' Van and accidentally activated the Quantum Tunnel there, releasing Ant-Man who was left stuck in the Quantum Realm right before the Decimation happened. Scott however had only spent five hours in the Quantum Realm and soon realized that he technically traveled to the future and caught up with the Decmiation, also learning that he was presumed to be a victim. Realizing that he effectively time traveled, Scott went to Avengers HQ were Natasha Romanoff and Steve Rogers resided and suggested using the Quantum Realm to go back to the past and fix the Decimation, however with Hank Pym gone none of them knew anything about the Quantum Realm. The three visit Tony Stark to talk about time travel, but in the past five years Tony married Pepper and now has a daughter, Morgan Stark. Tony, not wanting to risk his new happier life, refused to help. The group next visited Bruce Banner who has since permanently merged his consciousness with Hulk's body, becoming the "Professor Hulk". Hulk agreed to help but Quantum mechanics were outside his expertise so his early time travel tests on Scott went horribly wrong. Meanwhile, Tony figured out how to safely travel the Quantum Realm to reach the past after all, and after some convincing form Pepper agreed to the plan under the condition that Morgan must continue to exist after they mess with the time line. Black Widow tracked down Hawkeye who had become a serial killer after his family vanished during the Decimation and convinced him to return. Hulk visited Thor, who had established an Asgardian town in Scottland for the few Asgardians left but fell into depression and became an overweight alcoholic, nonetheless Thor agreed to join the Avengers once more. Tony developed a prototype time travel suit to work alongside a more advanced Quantum Tunnel, but Scott warned that without Hank Pym to produce more Pym Particles they only have a very limited supply to work with. Hulk also explained that traveling to the past wouldn't change the present but instead create alternate time lines. Hawkeye volunteered for a test run, which after proving to be successful the Avengers began to prepare their time travel plans. The Avengers planned a "Time Heist" were they steal the Infinity Stones from different key points in history and bring the to the present so they can create a new Infinity Gauntlet in order to bring back everyone who disappeared. Rocket and Nebula returned form space to join the Avengers to participate in the Time Heist. Hulk, Iron Man, Captain America, and Ant-Man traveled to the Chitauri invasion of 2012 when the Space Stone, Mind Stone, and Time Stone were all found in New York. Thor and Rocket traveled to Asgard in 2013 when Jane Foster was infected by the Reality Stone. Black Widow, Hawkeye, Nebula, and War Machine traveled to Planet Morag in 2014 right before Star-Lord stole the Power Stone and so Black Widow and Hawkeye can go to Planet Vormir to get the Soul Stone from the Red Skull. Hulk found the Ancient One who explained that Doctor Strange wasn't a sorcerer yet and warned that taking away the Infinity Stones to fix the present would mess up the different time lines they're creating, but agreed to give the Time Stone after Hulk promised that once the present is fixed they'll return the Infinity Stones to the moment they were stolen so that the time lines won't be affected. Captain America obtained the Scepter with the Mind Stone after tricking HYDRA agents who were about to steal it and defeated his previous self. Iron Man and Ant-Man attempt to take the Tesseract but the Hulk of the past ruins their plan allowing Loki to flee with the Tesseract. Running out of options, Tony suggested going further back in time to a place were both the Tesseract and more Pym Particles could be found while Ant-Man and Hulk take the stones they successfully stole back to the present. Rocket and Thor stole the Aether from Jane Foster while Frigga comforted Thor and helped him regain his confidence, Thor also took the chance to take the Mjolnir of 2013. War Machine and Nebula effortlessly knocked out a dancing Peter Quill and obtained the Power Stone, but right before Nebula would return to the present her signal was hijacked by the Thanos of 2014, alerting him of the Avenger's plan to undo the Decimation in 2023. Thanos kidnapped Nebula and had the Nebula of 2014 go pose as her future self and sabotage the Time Heist, meanwhile the Nebula of the present desperately tried to convince the Gamora of 2014 to stand against Thanos knowing she would eventually do so in the future. Stark and Rogers arrive at a S.H.I.E.L.D. base in 1971 were both Hank Pym and the Tesseract were located, they stole Pym Particles and another Tesseract without much trouble but Stark ran into his father Howard Stark while Rogers saw Peggy Carter. Tony had a long talk with Howard, who was unaware that Tony is his future son, and finally made peace with his father, before leaving with Rogers back to the future. Black Widow and Hawkeye were guided by Red Skull to the Soul Stone but are told that to obtain the stone one of them must die, the two competed to be the one to make the sacrifice but Romanoff won and threw herself off the cliff, ending her life and giving Barton the Soul Stone. All of the Avengers returned to the present with the Infinity Stones having succeeded in the Time Heist but are devastated to learn that Romanoff gave up her life in the process. Despite the tragic loss, Stark proceeded to create an Iron Infinity Gauntle to house the stones and prepare a second snap, with Hulk volunteering to do the snap as he had the best chance to survive. Unknown to anyone, the Nebula of 2014 had replaced the present Nebula and snuck into the Quantum Tunnel to bring the Thanos of 2014 into the present. Hulk's snap was successful and all the vanished victims slowly started coming back, however their victory is short lived as Thanos immediately laid siege Avengers HQ completely destroying the place and leaving all but Thor, Captain America, and Iron Man trapped under the ruins of the building. Past Nebula attempted to take the Iron Gauntlet from Hawkeye but she was defeated by Present Nebula and Gamora. Thanos declared that the Avengers made him realize that erasing half of the population won't save the universe as he had theorized, now he'll instead kill every single living being in the universe then create a new one based on his own ideals. Iron Man, Thor, and Captain America all battle Thanos but are overpowered, right before Thanos killed Thor Captain America lifted Mjolrnir and used it alongside his Shield to face Thanos one-on-one but he's also defeated and Thanos broke the Vibranium shield. Thanos then summoned his entire army preparing to destroy Earth. Suddenly, warp portals started appearing from which every single superhero who had perished in the Decimation appeared alongside the Masters of the Mystic Arts, the Wakandan Army, Howard the Duck, Captain Marvel, Pepper Potts wearing her own Iron Man suit dubbed "Rescue", and the rest of the Avengers having escaped the ruins of Avengers HQ. Now with every hero truly united, Captain America declared "Avengers, Assemble!" An all-out war broke between Thanos' army and the ultimate Avengers army. All of the heroes fend off Thanos' forces while keeping the Infinity Stones away from the Mad Titan, but Hulk reminded them that they need to return the Stones to their time periods. During the battle Stark asked Doctor Strange if the 1 in 14000605 scenario were they win was happening, but Strange couldn't answer. Thanos eventually destroyed the Quantum Tunnel and snatched the Iron Gauntlet with the Infinity Stones. Captain Marvel made a last ditch effort to stop the Mad Titan but even she was defeated. At the last moment, Iron Man tackled Thanos and tried to take the Gauntlet but was thrown away. Thanos declared his victory and snapped his fingers, only to find the Stones were not on the Gauntlet anymore, Iron Man had pulled a sleight of hand and transferred the Stones from the Iron Gauntlet to his own suit. Tony declared "I am Iron Man!" and snapped his fingers, erasing Thanos and all of his army from existence, putting an end to the Mad Titan once and for all, however the power of the Infinity Stones was too much for Tony to handle. Iron Man died peacefully having finally succeeded in stopping the tragedy he foresaw in that vision all those years ago. A funeral was held for Tony Stark honoring the very first superhero that Nick Fury recruited to the Avengers and the one who put an end to the conflict of the Infinity Stones for good. Steve Rogers volunteered to return all the objects that were stolen during the Time Heist to their time periods, but to everyone's surprise he returned as an old man. Steve calmly explained that after he returned everything he decided to stay in 1945 and live the 70 years he missed out when he was frozen and married Peggy Carter. Sam and Bucky approved Steve's decision and Rogers made Sam the new Captain America. In 1945, Rogers and Carter are seen dancing together. Why It Rocks # It is the epic conclusion of the Marvel Cinematic Universe's Infinity Saga arc, concluding all the events that took place over the previous 21 movies in the franchise. # Incredible soundtrack composed by Alan Silvestri. # The film included every single one of the Marvel Cinematic Universe superheroes that have ever existed within the Infinity Saga and everyone gets their time to shine, be it a minor appearance or a major role. # It provided some of the best action sequences the MCU has ever had. # Great action scenes involving fan-pleasing moments. # Alongside good action, the movie also has plenty of emotional moments for all the main Avengers, concluding many of their plot threads. # The film gives Tony Stark, Steve Rogers and Black Widow a proper send-off, closing their character arcs with fitting resolutions. #* Tony Stark's iconic "I am Iron Man." quote returns after 11 years. # The movie begins and ends with quiet intimate moments. # Pepper Potts plays a major role once again after six years. # Good characterization for each of the original 6 Avengers and the others like Ant-Man and War Machine, and each of them get their own time to shine. Thor in particular is accurate to the Ultimate comics in the way he is portrayed. # To compensate for their absence in Infinity War, Ant-Man and Hawkeye return as major characters with very significant roles. # The movie implements time travel in a way that isn't overly confusing, yet breaks the trend of other time travel tropes. # While Thanos in Infinity War showed his pragmatic side, in Endgame he showed his merciless more brutal side as a fierce conqueror. Bad Qualities # Although every single hero in the franchise appears, only the main Avengers are given significant focus, almost every other character only serve as brief supporting roles. #* Captain Marvel had a rather minor role despite the ending of Infinity War suggesting she would be a major character. The directors confirmed that this was because Endgame was filmed before the standalone Captain Marvel movie''due to schedules so the character was still unexplored at the time. # Some of the humor is occasionally hit or miss, involving the use of internet memes like dabbing, and the lunch scene went on for way too long. # There's a plot hole that was left unanswered: What happened to the Loki of 2012 after he ran away with the Tesseract? Reception Avengers: Endgame was positively received by both critics and audiences. The film was widely praised for giving proper closure to many of the plot threads that had been established throughout the Marvel Cinematic Universe. The movie broken multiple box office records, surpassing the ones its prequel had previously established. Trivia ''Avengers: Endgame marks Stan-Lee's final cameo appearance, as he had passed away in November 2018 but some of his cameos had been recorded prior to his death. Category:2010s films Category:Marvel movies Category:Action films Category:Live-action films Category:Drama Films Category:Superhero films Category:Modern Age films Category:Fantasy films Category:Comedy films Category:Sci-Fi films Category:Disney films Category:Sequels Category:Adventure films Category:Tragedy films Category:American films Category:Box office hits Category:War films Category:Blockbusters Category:Internet memes